Write $0.\overline{43}$ as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Let $a=0.\overline{43}$. Then $100a=43.\overline{43}$. Subtracting the left-hand sides $100a$ and $a$, and subtracting the right-hand sides $43.\overline{43}$ and $0.\overline{43}$ yields \begin{align*} 100a- a &= 43.\overline{43}- 0.\overline{43}\\ \Rightarrow 99a &= 43\\ \Rightarrow a &= \boxed{\frac{43}{99}}. \end{align*}